Road Trip
by Xiowolfe
Summary: [ultimate universe] Sequel to: Backdraft. After leaving the mansion, Logan and Jean spend some time on their own. *Final chapter, something unexpected...Please Review!
1. chp1

DISCLAIMER: The X-Men? Own 'em? Who me? Naw...although I can't promise that I'll never "borrow" them. teeheehee ;P  
AUTHOR NOTE: ~indicates thoughts~, *-indicates telepathy-*, ~*~*~indicates scene change~*~*~, indicates dream  
SUMMARY: Sequel to: Backdraft. After leaving the mansion, Jean and Logan spend some time together on their own.  
Chapter 1: Monday-morning  
Logan stared at the crackling paint on the ceiling of the hotel room. He was lying on the bed, hands resting behind his head. He heard the sound of a door opening and looked over to his left.  
  
Jean emerged from the bathroom, wearing a baby blue bath robe. Steam wafted in the air, trailing her to the bed where she sat down on the edge looking at Logan. "Morning." Jean said smiling as she leaned over to give Logan a kiss on the cheek.  
  
A warm droplet of water from Jean's short hair dripped onto Logan's face, trickling down his cheek and settling in the spot above his collarbone at the base of his neck. Logan scrunched his face up and glared at Jean teasingly.  
  
Jean stood up on the bed, hands on her hips. "What? Did I get you wet?" She laughed mockingly. "Well, let's see how you like this!" Jean, smirked then shook her head all around like a dog, the water droplets spraying everywhere including all over Logan.  
  
Logan growled mischeivously, grabbing a pillow and swinging it at Jean's legs, knocking her down onto the bed.  
  
"Logan!" Jean shrieked, laughing. "You little twirp!"  
  
Logan merely grinned, baring his sharp canines. "I'm a little twirp now am I?"  
  
Jean's eyes grew wide as Logan suddenly pounced on her, tickling furiously. "Logan! Ahhh..hahaha..s-stop..haha!..STOP!" Jean laughed, shrieking and squirming.  
  
Logan's grin got wider, then all of a sudden Jean's feet found their way to Logan's stomach from her pinned position and she flung him backwards with a strong kick.  
  
"OOF!" Logan landed on the floor infront of the bed with a thud.  
  
Jean gasped, stifling her laughter. She crawled over to the end of the bed, looking down at Logan on the floor. Jean couldn't contain herself any longer and burst out laughing.  
  
Logan's eyebrow's turned down into a mock-frown. "You think that's funny huh?"  
  
Jean was trying not to laugh so hard that tears were forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Logan...*giggles*....are you okay?"  
  
He grinned, leaping to his feet, reading to pounce on Jean.  
  
She stopped him, mid-air, with her telepathy. "No more fooling around now. You go take your shower so I can get dressed."  
  
Logan glared at Jean as his feet were re-aquainted with the floor. He smirked, "Yer jus' sayin' that 'coz I was gonna get ya."  
  
Jean rolled her eyes, teasing him. "In your dreams cowboy."  
  
Logan stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on, and strolled into the bathroom.  
  
Jean sat back on the bed for a few moments after Logan had gotten in the shower. She thought about how she hadn't been this happy in quite a long time. She was so content at the moment, of how things were going. Jean and Logan had been on the road for about a week now and she was glad to finally be spending time with the man she loved with all her heart and soul, the man that loved her back the same way.  
  
Logan loved Jean with all his being. Every breath he breathed for her; just to see her smile, that enlightening sparkle in her eyes, to hear the sound of her heart beating. He would die for her in an instant, and she'd do the same exact thing.  
  
It was as though they were truly meant for eachother; a perfect fit. Fate was on their sides, atleast for now. 


	2. chp2

Chapter 2: Monday-late afternoon  
After leaving the hotel, Logan and Jean packed up their things in the old pick-up and were back on the road again. They were currently in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania driving on a quiet little road with a few fields and farms along the way.  
  
The drive was quiet, but not an awkward silence, most of the way. Jean was getting tired, and glancing over at Logan in the driver's seat made her smile a bit. He seemed to be humming something that was on the radio. She leaned forward, playing with the dials until the sound was loud enough that she could hear.  
  
Jean laughed at the song that was playing. "'I Will Survive', Logan?"   
  
Logan looked over at Jean. "What?" He asked half-smiling, in that gruff voice of his. "The song reminds me o' you."  
  
Jean smirked.  
  
"B'sides, the sound's keepin' me awake and all th'other stations don't work." He winked at her.  
  
Jean laughed, then put her hand on Logan's shoulder. "You want me to drive for a little while?"  
  
Logan shook his head, "Nah, I'm good."  
A few minutes later, Logan was partially looking at Jean when her eyes went wide and she pointed out ahead, screaming, "LOGAN! LOOK OUT!"  
  
Looking back at the road as soon as he could react, Logan saw a broken down hay truck in the middle of the road. He swerved to avoid it as best he could, sending their pick-up truck into a field, where it hit a rut and started rolling.  
  
Jean screamed and tried bracing herself, thankful that she was wearing a seatbelt. She was also thankful she had forced Logan to wear his. Jean prepared to try and stop the truck from rolling, using her telekinesis, or atleast put a shield around herself and Logan. Before she could react, Jean's head slammed against the side window and she was out cold.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next thing Logan knew, he was battling a pounding headache, and somehow strapped upside-down. He opened his eyes, being hit with a wave of dizzyness, and glanced to his right. Jean was also there, upside-down, beside him and hanging there by her seatbelt. She had a gash on her forehead that was dripping little droplets of blood.  
  
Logan needed a way to get down and help Jean. He tried struggling, but his legs were pinned under the steering wheel and dashboard that was bent like a crushed can of tuna. He heard a groan and looked to his side quickly. It appeared that Jean was regaining consciousness. "Jeannie? Jean baby, can y'hear me?"  
  
"Uhhh...yeah." She replied groggily, trying to focus and glancing over at Logan.  
  
Logan grunted. "Y'gotta get yerself down Jeannie, I...can't move....I'm stuck.  
  
Jean seemed to understand what he was telling her to do, but her head hurt and she was fighting to stay conscious on top of that. Using her TK to prevent herself from falling to the roof of the flipped pick-up, she reached up and unbuckled her seatbelt.  
  
Jean had just gotten herself down, and was moving towards Logan, when she slipped back to blackness again.  
  
"Jean! Jeannie?!" Logan called out to her, but it was no use. Now the only choice Logan had was to either stay where he was, possibly fall unconscious himself from the blood rushing to his head, and wait for help, or try and free himself.  
  
Logan decided on the latter. Although he and Jean seemed safe at the moment, there was still a possibility that the truck's engine would catch fire and he didn't want to risk it with Jean still inside.  
  
Focusing back on his trapped legs, Logan continued squirming to get free. He finally unsheathed his claws, hacking off the steering wheel which seemed to help get his legs loose a bit. Logan then gave up squirming and started to hack away at the area that had him trapped the most. Once he had enough room to get out, Logan sliced at the seatbelt and fell to the roof with a painful grunt.  
  
Logan took a deep breath and was suddenly panic-sticken. He could smell gasoline, and lots of it. Now there was a pretty good chance the truck *would* blow up.  
  
Although Logan knew that his legs still needed time to heal, he also knew that he and Jean couldn't wait that long. Despite the aching pain, Logan crawled towards Jean and dragged her out of the truck through the passenger side window.  
  
He dragged her out into the field far enough, when suddenly the truck burst into flames. Logan looked at Jean, and seeing the deep gash on her head, knew they'd have to find some help.  
  
Even though there was no snow, it was still winter and there was a cold chill in the air. They definetly needed shelter or something. Logan saw a light across the field that must've been the farm house and gently picked Jean up, cradling her in his arms. He could barely walk, but Logan proceeded to take Jean towards the house anyway, wanting to get her to safety.  
  
~*~*~  
  
With great effort, Logan finally reached the house. Praying that someone would answer the door, and they'd be kind enough to take the two of them in, he knocked on the door.  
  
An elderly couple came to the door, gaping at Logan and Jean in his arms.  
  
"My lord!" The man exclaimed, looking into Logan's eyes.  
  
Logan could barely keep his eyes open, his head was throbbing, his legs sore and numb at the same time. "I....need some help."  
  
"Oh my, Jacob! Hurry up and get them inside!" The small elderly woman exclaimed, ushering them all inside.  
  
Jacob guided Logan to a spare room where he was told to lay Jean down on the bed.  
  
The woman started tending to Jean right away and Jacob looked over at Logan with concerned eyes.  
  
Logan wavered slightly, putting his hand up to his head.  
  
"You alright son?" Jacob asked, moving towards him.  
  
Despite his efforts to remain conscious, Logan's legs could no longer support him and he finally collapsed. 


	3. chp3

Chapter 3: Monday-night  
When Jean woke, she found herself on a bed in a house that was unfamiliar to her. She sat up, feeling the effects of her concussion. Then Jean remembered; the truck in the middle of the road, her screaming, and Logan swerving to the side where their truck began to flip uncontrollably. She remembered being half-conscious and Logan telling her to release herself from the seat that was upside-down. Then she passed out again.  
  
Jean gasped suddenly. "Ohmigod!"  
  
The small elderly woman that had taken Jean and Logan in with her husband, was now entering the room. She looked at Jean. "You should take it easy Miss, you got quite the bump on your head there."  
  
Jean looked curiously and wide-eyed at the woman. "Who-who are you? Where am I?"  
  
The woman stood infront of Jean and handed her a glass of water. "Oh, pardon me for bein' so rude. My name's Emma. My husband Jacob and I helped you an' your husband into our farmhouse here." She smiled.  
  
Jean still looked confused. "My husband?"  
  
Emma smiled again. "Oh yes, the young fella that carried ya in."  
  
Jean ignored the glass of water she was holding and placed it on the bedside table. "Oh, Logan." She put her hand to her head where a bandage was covering the cut she sustained. "Is he alright? Where is he?"  
  
"Oh, Jacob took care o' him when he collapsed." Emma frowned a little. "The poor fella was so worried about you, I guess he plumb forgot ta worry 'bout himself." She half-smiled. "I think he's alright. Jacob brought him over to the couch. He's been sleepin' ever since."  
  
Jean sighed, a little relieved.  
  
"You should go back to sleep and get s'more rest Miss-"  
  
"Jean, my name's Jean."  
  
Emma nodded, giving a warm smile. "Do y'wanna see 'im 'fore ya go back t'sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I really would."  
  
"Alright then Jean. Jus' this way." Emma started out of the room, looking back for Jean to follow.  
  
Jean got up carefully and started following the little old woman.  
  
Emma began asking questions, making Jean a little uncomfortable. "So, what happened to get y'two here like this?"  
  
"Oh, well there was a broken down truck in the middle of the street, Logan didn't see it and we uh...we went off the road into your field. Luckily we got away before the truck caught fire..." Jean drifted off with her explanation.  
  
"Oh my lord! The two o' you are lucky ta be alive!" Emma exclaimed worriedly, looking back at Jean as she walked into the living room where Logan was asleep on the couch.  
  
Jean walked toward the couch, taking a seat on the chair next to it.  
  
"I'll be in the kitchen just down the hall if ya need anythin' dear." Emma said, leaving the room.  
  
Jean gently brushed a stray hair from Logan's face, watching him sleep. His clothes were a little torn and his face had some traces of dirt and dried blood. She half-smiled, kissing him softly on the forehead, then decided she'd better try and get a good night's sleep and made her way back to the guest room. 


	4. chp4

Chapter 4: Tuesday-morning  
Logan awoke to the sound's of people talking, one of which was Jean, and the smell of homemade pancakes, fresh brewed coffee, and bacon.  
  
He groggily opened his eyes, rubbing the sleepiness out of them and carefully got to his feet. Logan's legs were still a little sore, so he limped towards the voices and smells where he presumed the kitchen to be.  
  
Upon reaching the entrance, Logan tiredly leaned up against the wide door frame and looked over at the elderly couple that had allowed himself and Jean to enter their home, and Jean.  
  
"Good mornin' young man." The old woman greeted with a warm smile.  
  
Jean turned around in her chair. "Oh Logan, you're up." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Logan awkwardly looked away, scratching the back of his head, then turned back to Jean and the couple watching him. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired and sore's all." He managed a lopsided smile and furrowed his brow looking at the small bandage on Jean's forehead. "You okay Jeannie?"  
  
Jean put her hand to her bandage for a second, then smiled. "I'm fine, just a small concussion and a cut on the head."  
  
Logan nodded, seemingly in approval of Jean's condition.  
  
The old woman looked from her husband, to Jean, and then to Logan. "Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't been formally introduced yet." She smiled a motherly smile and got up to properly greet Logan. "My name's Emma, and this is my husband Jacob." She gestured towards the much taller elderly man. "We're the McFarlan's."  
  
Logan smiled politely, shaking Emma's hand. "Nice ta meet ya Mrs.McFarlan," He nodded toward Jacob. "Mr.McFarlan."  
  
"Please just call us Emma and Jacob, Logan." She smiled, then noticed the confused look on Logan's face as if asking, 'How'd you know my name?' "Oh, Jean told us you're name last night when she woke up."  
  
Logan nodded, then looked at Jacob who was coming toward him, cane in hand. "Here ya go m'boy." He handed Logan the cane.  
  
Logan stared at the old wooden cane dumbly, gripping the curved handle.  
  
Jacob smiled. "I uh, noticed ya havin' some trouble walkin' last night, thought y'could use it."  
  
Logan nodded a 'thank you' and Jacob made his way back to the table. It was true that Logan's legs were sore and he was having some trouble on his feet, but the effect wouldn't last long with his healing factor. Logan realized that, just as a precaution, he should continue to use the cane even if he didn't need it while they were with the McFarlan's.  
  
Emma looked over to Logan again. "Would ya like somethin' to eat?"  
  
Logan looked at the table full of breakfast foods. "Uh, nah I ain't hungry really."  
  
Jean sipped her coffee, looking at her empty plate with traces of pancake syrup leftover. "You should eat something Logan. It'll help keep your strength up."  
  
Logan could tell Jean was serious, she wasn't just playing along so it would seem nothing was odd about the way Logan didn't have a scratch on him or anything. He sighed in defeat and hobbled over to the table, taking a seat next to Jean.  
  
Emma and Jacob continued passing Logan more food until they were sure he'd eaten enough. Jean just smiled smugly at the stuffed look on Logan's face. 


	5. chp5

Chapter 5: Tuesday-afternoon  
Later that day, Jean and Logan followed Jacob out to one of their barns in the back of the house. Inside the barn was a beat up red pick-up which had a flat tire, dirty fogged up windows, and patches of rust.  
  
Before Jean or Logan had a chance to speak, Jacob explained. "Seein' as you folks' truck caught fire last night, Emma an' I figured you could use some transportation." He smiled at the two and walked over to the truck. "It ain't much, an' it needs a little fixin', but it's all yours."  
  
Logan grunted and looked at Jean but didn't say anything.  
  
"Jacob we can't take your truck, that wouldn't be right. You've been so kind to us already, we just couldn't."  
  
Jacob shook his head, refusing to take 'no' for an answer. "If you're worried about payin' us back, don't worry 'bout it. We got another truck and we been lookin' ta get rid o' this one anyways." He smiled proudly. "If ya can fix it up, it's yours."  
  
Jean smiled thankfully, knowing full well that the old man would make them take it anyway. She looked over at Logan. "Think you can fix it?"  
  
Logan shrugged, leaning on the cane and moving towards the truck to take a look. He popped the hood to check the engine, then made a sort of satisfied grunt, and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I can fix it with some tools."  
  
Jacob shoved his hands into the pocket of his old jeans, pulled out some keys and tossed them to Logan. "You two probably wanna get back on the road soon so ya can get back on your honeymoon." He grinned slyly. "I'll go an' get some tools so ya can get started."  
  
As Jacob walked out of the barn, Logan stared at the keys in his hand, then with a confused look on his face, his gaze shifted to Jean. "Our honeymoon?"  
  
Jean smiled sheepishly, stuffing her hands in her back pockets and rocking back slightly on her heels. "Uh, last night Emma started questioning me and she assumed that you were my husband."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow with a devilish look in his eyes.  
  
Jean's cheeks flushed slightly. "She must've thought we were out on our honeymoon or something....I went along with it because, well...I didn't want her thinking anything suspicious, y'know...like finding out that we're mutants or something..." She finally stopped babbling and looked up at Logan, squinting her eyes waiting for a responce.  
  
Logan shrugged. "Alright, no big deal." He half smiled.  
  
Jean sighed, somewhat relieved. In truth she was fantasizing about being just married to Logan and going with him on their honeymoon for real. She looked around, making sure Jacob wasn't on his way back yet. Deciding that it may be safer to talk to Logan telepathically, Jean mentally contacted him. *-Logan, I need to talk to you..-*  
  
Logan continued examining the truck while talking to Jean in his head. *-Shoot Jeannie.-*  
  
*-I'm almost postive the McFarlan's have no idea about us being mutants, but I think we should be careful about using our powers.-*  
  
Logan grunted. *-Yeah, I know what ya mean. My leg ain't gonna be givin' me trouble much longer with my healin' factor.-*  
  
Jean nodded. *-You should probably stick with the cane though, so they don't get suspicious.-*  
  
*-I was thinkin' the same exact thing Jeannie.-* Logan stepped out from around the back of the truck and since there was nothing secretive he had to say, he spoke verbally. "How's yer head?"  
  
Jean lightly touched the bandage that was covering the cut on her head. She smiled genuinely, turning to Logan. "I'm okay, really."  
  
Logan nodded and Jean walked over to him, wrapping her arm around his free one and holding him close. She leaned in, kissing him on the cheeks and smiling. "I know you're worrying, but don't. We're gonna be okay. You'll get the truck fixed up and we'll be back out on the road in no time."  
  
Logan managed a lopsided-smile and gave way a heavy sigh, leaning over Jean and breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. "Hmm...I hope so Jeannie."  
  
Jean leaned into his broad chest, when they heard a noise behind them.  
  
"Ahem.."   
  
Jean turned around, and Logan looked up, to see Jacob standing there carrying a tool box. "Oh, hi Jacob." Jean smiled at the man.  
  
"I uh..I brought the tools so ya c'n get started." Jacob gave a crooked grin, carrying over the tools and setting them down on the barn floor. "If ya need any help with the truck, I'll be just inside."   
  
"Thanks." Logan nodded, reaching for the tools as Jacob left the barn again.  
  
Jean grinned widely.  
  
"What?" Logan asked, looking at her curiously as she watched him.  
  
Jean shrugged. "Oh nothing, you just look cute as a mechanic." She winked at Logan, playfully slapping his butt as she headed out of the barn. "I'm gonna get a jacket, it's kind of cold out."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "Y'don't gotta stay out here, I can fix it on my own."  
  
"I know." Jean replied, turning her head. "I just wanna watch." She winked and then was out of Logan's sights. 


	6. chp6

Chapter 6: Tuesday-night  
Jean wrapped her arms around herself as she headed towards the barn. Logan had been working on the truck pretty much all day, and although she stayed with him most of the time, Jean eventually left after offering to help Emma with some household chores.  
  
"Logan?" She called out, entering the barn.   
  
No answer.  
  
Jean scanned the area curiously, but wasn't able to see anything on the other side of the truck. She walked toward the truck, stopping when she heard a ragged snore. Jean went to the back of the truck to find Logan fast asleep on the floor, leaning against the back barn wall with grease on his shirt, his cane across his lap, and a wrench in his hand.  
  
Jean smiled, taking in the scene. She then crouched by his side, gently nudging his shoulder. "Logan, wake up babe."  
  
"Hrm?" Logan's eyes opened slowly, then he blinked rapidly when the cold air hit his eyes.   
  
Jean couldn't help but laugh a little. "C'mon, why don't you take a break and have something to eat. You've been working on that truck all day."  
  
"Don't need a break." Logan mumbled, taking the cane in his hand and using it to get to his feet.  
  
Jean raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.  
  
"Truck's all finished." Logan smiled proudly.  
  
"It is?" Jean's eyes were wide with curiosity and she looked over at the truck.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Jean noticed that the tire had been fixed, and the windows cleaned up so you could see through them. The only question was; would it run? "What about the engine?"  
  
Logan nodded. "It works, I fixed it all up. Pretty much the only thing it needed was a new battery. Turns out that ol' Jake had one up in the loft where I found a few more parts that were useful."  
  
Jean sighed, relieved that they had transportation again. "Well, it looks like we can get back on the road by morning." She smiled. "You up for it?" Jean asked, motioning towards Logan's legs.  
  
He tapped his left leg with the cane and looked up. "Yeah, I'm good." Logan walked around to Jean's right and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We're off tomorrow then."  
  
Jean nodded and they began going back to the house. "Yup, tomorrow." 


	7. chp7

Chapter 7: Wednesday-morning  
  
Before leaving, Logan and Jean each took a shower and met the McFarlan's in the barn where the truck was.  
  
Emma handed Logan and Jean a backpack and a duffle bag that had seen better days. "The other day Jacob went into the field where your truck caught fire and found them strewn along the grass. They were a bit roughed up if y'can tell, but atleast y'got your belongings now." The old woman offered a comforting smile.  
  
"Thank you so much, both of you. You've done so much for us. This really means alot." Jean hugged the old woman, then Jacob, giving him a daughterly kiss on the cheek.  
  
Emma walked over to Logan, making him lean forward so she could kiss him on the cheek. He grunted, but gave a thankful smile.  
  
Logan shook Jacob's hand. "There ain't many people that would've done what you've done fer us. Thanks."  
  
Jacob nodded, smiling. He then took his wife's hand and they watched as Logan and Jean got into the truck and began to drive away from their farm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inside the truck, Logan turned to Jean. She looked somewhat depressed, or maybe it was contentness that she was showing, but she was very quiet and just seemed to stare out the window. "You okay Jeannie?"  
  
Jean suddenly looked at Logan, taking her hypnotized gaze away from the window. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine...Why?"  
  
Logan shrugged, making sure to keep his eyes on the road. "Ya jus' looked...I dunno, upset or somethin'."  
  
Jean half-smiled, shaking her head side to side slowly. "No, I'm not upset. I'm just glad to be back on the road I guess. The McFarlan's were very nice, but I can't help wondering if they would've done the same thing if they knew we were mutants."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, staring at the open road, watching the water drops hit the windshield as it began to rain. He sighed. "Well, it don't matter ta me if they're against mutants. That's their problem. But them folks were pretty nice ta us, and I really don't think they would've treated us differently either way."  
  
Jean nodded. "If that's true, I wish there were more people out in the world like the McFarlan's."  
  
"Me too Jeannie, me too." 


	8. chp8

Chapter 8: Wednesday-afternoon  
  
Around 12 noon, Logan and Jean pulled up to a gas station along the side of the road. Logan got out of the truck and started pumping the gas while Jean went inside to grab some bare necessities, which in her case was some water, beer for Logan, and a couple snacks to hold them over until they found a diner or something. Luckily they had plenty of cash with them, thanks to the Professor, and they didn't loose their things in the fire.  
  
After a few minutes, Jean came out of the station with the food and drinks. She loaded them into the cab of the truck and got inside quickly to get out of the rain.  
  
Logan sifted through the bags and looked up at Jean with a slight frown. "Where's my beer?"  
  
"Oh, the store guy wouldn't let me buy beer 'cause I'm under age." Jean shrugged. "Sorry babe."  
  
Logan sighed. "Ahright, I'll go an' get it then." Jean handed him some money and he got out of the truck, not really bothering to hurry because of the rain.  
  
~*~*~  
  
About 10 minutes had passed and Logan had not yet returned. Jean was getting fidgety and a little nervous. She decided to call Logan telepathically and find out what was going on.  
  
~It's probably nothing~ She thought to herself. ~Maybe the clerk wouldn't take Logan's ID.~  
  
She put her hands to her temples and attempted to contact him. *-Logan? Is everything alright?-*  
  
*-Uh..well, I got a bit of a problem here Jeannie.-*  
  
Jean could sense the tension through their mind-link. *-Logan, what's going on?-*  
  
-*The clerk's holdin' me up with a goddamn shotgun. I was gonna, y'know...pop my claws and knock the thing outta his hand, but uh...*-  
  
*-What is it Logan? What's going on? Tell me!*- Jean sensed the mental sigh from him, but she needed to know what was happening.  
  
-*The crazy little bastard's got some sorta mutant power disrupter thing wired 'round this whole place. He already explained it all t'me so I wouldnt try anything.*-  
  
Jean gasped. -*Ohmigod. Just don't move Logan, I have an idea how to get you out.*- Jean was panic striken. If the clerk shot Logan with that disrupter thing blocking his powers, he'd probably die without any medical treatment.  
  
*-Jean, y'ain't gonna be able to get in here and do anything, you'll hafta do it from outside.-*   
  
*-I know. There's a window behind the desk, I saw it when I went inside. If I can get back there, I can probably manipulate the clerk from outside.-*  
  
Logan grunted. *-Ahright Jean, but hurry it up and be careful. This guy's gettin' an itchy trigger finger.-*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inside the store, Logan kept his hands high as the clerk stayed behind his desk, pointing the gun at Logan's chest.  
  
"Y-You're a filthy mutant! Y-You keep yore hands where I can see 'em. D-Don't ya go pointin' them claws at me now, or I s-s-swear I'll blow yore frickin' head off!" The store clerk yelled angrily.  
  
"Take it easy bub, I ain't gonna do nothin'." Jean was mentally telling Logan to keep the clerk occupied so she could reach the window. "Uh...so tell me somethin',"  
  
"Why the hell should I tell *you* anything!?" The clerk yelled, interrupting.  
  
Logan shrugged, carefully aware of his movements. "Humor me. If I'm about ta get taken away to some mutant prison, don't I atleast get a last request?"  
  
The man took in a few sharp breaths. "Go ahead, ask."  
  
Before Logan uttered a word, the gun was being lifted from the clerk's hands, out of his grasp. He had a dazed and glazed over look on his face. Jean was already clouding his mind. The weapon unloaded, dropping bullets onto the floor, as if it was doing it itself.   
  
The clerk suddenly shook his head, staring at Logan. He then looked at the beer on the desk. "That'll be 10 bucks pal."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Logan walked out of the store as casually as possible. Jean rushed over to him almost as soon as he stepped out the door. "Logan!"  
  
Jean ran over to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and holding him tight. "Are you okay?"  
  
Logan grunted, returning Jean's loving gesture. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Jean let him go finally, and Logan dragged her back to the truck out of the rain.  
  
Once inside the truck, they quickly pulled out of the parking lot to get away from the station before any cops came.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They drove for quite awhile, until Jean finally asked Logan to pull over. There were really no hotels around as far as they could tell, and the rain was getting too bad to keep driving.  
  
Jean turned toward Logan, smoothing back her wet hair with her hand. "Is it true? Did he really have some sort of mutant power disrupter?"  
  
Logan shut down the truck, taking out the keys. He sighed and looked back at Jean. "He wasn't bluffin' Jeannie. I could feel my senses lacking the second I walked in there. Didn't know what it was at the time, but I guess I shoulda been more cautious."  
  
Jean began rubbing her hands together to keep them warm. "What happened back there Logan? What made the guy snap like that? How did he even know you were a mutant."  
  
Logan sighed, staring at his hands. "I dunno what happened Jeannie, I...I had a flashback. I dunno what the hell triggered it, but uh...next thing I knew, I was standin' there with my claws out and the guy was pointin' a shotgun in my face."  
  
Jean scooted toward Logan, leaning her head on his shoulder and rubbing his arm reassuringly. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "It was a bad one huh?...the flashback."  
  
Logan sighed, nodding. "Badder'n usual. And the worst thing about it, I was awake. I coulda hurt someone Jean."  
  
Jean saddened. She truly loved Logan, and didn't want him to be in any sort of pain. She knew that the memories coming back to him were painful ones, images that he couldn't control. Jean only wished she could predict when the flashbacks would come, maybe do something about them. She gently patted Logan on the arm. "Hey, why don't you rest awhile and I'll drive." Jean looked out the window. "It's not so bad out now. We should keep moving anyway, that guy at the gas station probably called for a bunch of cops."   
  
Logan nodded, not saying much more. He got out of the truck and went around to come back in the passenger side door as Jean moved into the driver's seat. 


	9. chp9

Chapter 9: Wednesday-night  
  
They finally found a small hotel pretty close to the border of Pennsylvania and Ohio. Logan had fallen asleep, leaning against the window while Jean was driving. She carefully pulled into the rocky lot, not wanting to wake him just yet.  
  
Despite her efforts on a gentle ride, the light jarring of the car woke Logan. He grunted, rubbing his eyes and peering out the window. The rain had turned to a light drizzle by now and the visibility wasn't that bad.  
  
Jean was already out of the truck, walking to the passenger side door to greet Logan as she noticed him wake. "Hey babe." She smiled lightly.  
  
Logan yawned, lazily getting out of the truck and reaching in the back to get their things. "How long've I been asleep?"  
  
Jean thought for a moment, checking her watch for the current time. "Oh, just a few hours I guess. How're you feeling?"  
  
Logan shut the door of the truck and began walking with Jean to the main desk of the hotel to get a room for the two of them. "Still kinda tired." He shrugged.   
  
Jean sighed, leaning into Logan as they walked. "Well, we can sleep in tomorrow. No hurry right?" She grinned a bit slyly.  
  
Logan didn't even quirk a smile. He just opened the door and allowed Jean to step inside. "S'long as we ain't on the news or anything 'cos o' that damn gas station mishap." He grumbled dryly.  
  
Jean waited for Logan once they were inside. He stayed back a bit, out of sight as Jean got a room. After getting the keys from the lady at the desk, she wrapped an arm around Logan's and lead him to their room. Jean knew something was bothering him. Ever since the incident at the gas station he seemed so...distant.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Once in their room, Logan dropped their bags on the floor and stripped down to his boxers, getting into the bed. He moved to the far left of the bed and rolled over on his side, facing the wall, without saying a thing.  
  
He was tired, Jean already knew, but there was something more to it. Perhaps when Logan was in the station with a gun pointed to his head, the fact that he was helpless didn't hit him until now. He wasn't used to being so prone to death or serious injury. Jean decided, right now Logan needed something more than just a comforting chat. He needed to be held.  
  
Jean stripped down to her underclothes, the clothes she was wearing damp from the rain. She got under the covers and snuggled next to Logan, wedging her arm under his and wrapping it around his chest. She could feel the body heat radiating off him, the soft touch of her skin and his acting like a heated blanket to help her sleep. Jean couldn't help but notice that Logan wasn't responding to her touch and she felt a twinge of sadness tug at her heart. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't holding her too, it was the fact that something was bothering him...alot.  
  
Jean finally heard Logan's heartbeat get into the rhythm of a steady, sleeping beat, and his breathing regulating as well. After a considerable amount of time laying awake, Jean allowed the longing sleep to take control and she drifted off to dreamland. 


	10. chp10 Final

Chapter 10: Thursday-morning  
  
Jean rolled over in the bed lazily as she began waking up. She meant to roll into Logan and wrap her arm around him, but he wasn't there. She snapped her eyes open, already on alert. Something was bothering Logan last night and she worried he might do something drastic, say like...run off. Luckily she heard the water running and figured he was just in the bathroom.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
There was no answer. Jean hopped out of the bed immediately and shuffled over to the bathroom. She gasped, a hand covering her mouth in surprise. Logan was sitting on the floor of the shower, with the water pouring down over him. He was curled up with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees and he was shuddering.  
  
"My God, Logan..." She shut the water off and grabbed a towel from behind the door, wrapping it around him.   
  
Logan just sat there, blankly staring at the grubby tiles on the wall inside the shower.   
  
Jean wedged her hands under his arms and began pulling him to his feet. Logan cooperated with her slowly, but he moved like a robot, so unattached. Jean was really worried by now. "Logan, what's wrong? What were you doing?" She helped him out of the shower and grabbed another towel to dry him off.  
  
Logan began to respond, his voice raspy but starting to sound not so robotic. "It was bad Jean...real bad...."  
  
As he drifted off, Jean tried to keep him talking. She couldn't read his mind, but she needed to know what was going on with him. "What was bad Logan? Is it what happened at the gas station? Is that what's bothering you?"  
  
Logan clamped his eyes shut and shook his head, flinching as though he was getting shocked. "N-No...memories..I couldn't make 'em go away....they were bad Jean....I..I thought a cold shower'd help....The visions...they usually stop."  
  
Jean patted him on the back and led him towards the bed. She started to help Logan get into some dry clothes, seeing as he probably wouldn't be able to do so himself.   
  
Once he was all dressed, Jean made Logan sit down on the bed, and he did so automatically without words or anything. Since she was only wearing underclothes, Jean threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, pulling them from her bag but still keeping a worried eye on Logan.   
  
"Logan, these..'visions'...are they from your past?" Jean asked him softly, sitting beside him and holding him in a hug.  
  
Logan nodded, staring off at the wall. His gaze started shifting, and it seemed he was getting back to normal somewhat, his movements less automatic now. "It's...they're from.." He stopped himself, wincing hard as the memories came back to him. "...Weapon X." Logan finally mumbled, through clenched teeth.  
  
Jean rubbed his arm, kissing his cheek softly. She sighed. a tear dripping down her cheek. All Jean remembered was the time she herself had spent with Weapon X. It was an unpleasant time to say the least, but she couldn't even begin to imagine what Logan had gone through when he was there. An experiment, a killing machine. That's all they thought of him and everything he tried to prevent himself from becoming.  
  
"Logan, if the memories you're having are doing this to you, I think we need to see Professor Xavier about this. He might be able to help."  
  
Logan shook his head vehemently. "No. I don't want him pokin' around in my head."  
  
Jean pulled him closer to her and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Logan, I don't like what's happening to you. This is hurting you and I don't want it to continue. We need to get you some help babe, please."  
  
Logan sighed. "Darlin', I dunno what to do anymore." He leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. "I feel like I'm fallin' apart."  
  
Jean bit her lower lip. "That's it. We have to go back to the mansion. I'll get our things together and you just rest here for a minute okay?"  
  
Logan nodded without saying a word.  
  
Jean stood up and started picking up their clothes and getting everything together. As much as she didn't want to go back, mainly because of Scott, she would do it if it would help Logan out. She loved him, not Scott, and nothing could come between that kind of love, no matter what happened.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jean and Logan got into their truck and drove away from the small hotel without looking back. Jean was in the driver's seat, while Logan sat beside her, staring blankly out at the open road.   
  
Jean gently reached over, rubbing Logan's shoulder. She smiled at him softly and he looked at her, eyes glazed over, and Jean sensed his worry about going back to the mansion. "Don't worry, we're going to be fine, both of us."  
  
Logan returned the smile, sighing with a more calming sense of relief.  
  
Jean telepathically called Professor Xavier, informing him that they were both on their way home.  
~FIN  
A/N: Please review. I hope you liked this sequel to Backdraft. Check it out if ya haven't read it. ;P Thanks! 


End file.
